young_and_dumbfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground FM
Underground FM is a radio station featured in Young and Dumb. The station plays punk rock. Description "Underground FM is a pirate radio station broadcast from an unknown location in Riverside County. The station plays good old California punk rock from the 1980's, it may just be the most explicit radio station in the county." -''OliCoon's YouTube channel'' Underground FM is a mysterious pirate radio station located somewhere within Riverside County that plays punk rock from the 1980's. Its location and owner are yet to be revealed. It competes with Planet Alternative 90.5, Radio Hollywood, and 97.8 KBIR, although all of these radio stations are legitimate radio stations, unlike Undergound FM. The radio station has reportedly been broadcasting since 1995, and has not been discovered by police in its twenty-plus year run. However, police may be close to shutting down the station. Stance towards Other Stations Underground FM is unique for being aggressive towards its competitors in the rock-oriented radio business. Underground FM often utilizes stingers that mock and verbally attack the audiences of the other three rock radio stations. These stingers include: * "If your a hipster, a nihilist, or an old fart with a midlife crisis, this isn't your station. This is Underground FM." (aimed at all three competitors) * "Hey, hipsters. We hated the government before it was cool. We're so underground, it's in our name. We're Underground FM" (mocking the audience of Radio Hollywood) * "Hey nihilists, here's a message for you and your grunge - You're welcome." (mocking the audience of Planet Alternative FM, referring to the influence of punk rock in grunge music) * "Out of the way, Granddad. The punks are rolling through. This is Underground FM." (mocking the audience of KBIR 97.8) Playlist The playlist for Underground FM can be found here. * Black Flag - Rise Above (1981) * Suicidal Tendencies - Institutionalized (1983) * Descendents - Statue of Liberty (1982) * NOFX - The Punk Song/Johnny B. Goode (1987) * Adolescents - LA Girl (1981) * T.S.O.L. - World War III (1981) * Dead Kennedys - Nazi Punks Fuck Off (1981) * Green Day - Best Thing In Town (1990) Development Underground FM was reportedly the first radio station OliCoon had came up with. At the time, however, it was a station that played 1990's pop punk. The logo was also different. This is the original playlist, which can be found here. * No Use For A Name - Soulmate (1995) * Green Day - Longview (1994) * Sum 41 - Fat Lip (2001) * NOFX - Linoleum (1994) * Pennywise - Bro Hymn (1991) * Blink-182 - Dammit (1997) * Face to Face - I Won't Lie Down (1996) Later, OliCoon revamped the station for a more hardcore punk sound, to fit in with the name. The playlist was more international, including New York and English artists, like The Ramones, The Sex Pistols, and GG Allin, along with Californian artists. Some of the artists were kept, but the songs changed. The Descendents were a notable example, with their song changed the most times. Songs that were once on the playlist included * Sex Pistols - Anarchy In The UK (1976) * Ramones - I Wanna Be Sedated (1979) * GG Allin - Bite It You Scum (1987) * Descendents - I'm Not A Loser (1982) * Descendents - Hope (1982) * Descendents - Jean Is Dead (1982) * Descendents - I'm Not A Punk (1982) * Descendents - M16 (1982) * Dead Kennedys - Holiday in Cambodia (1982) OliCoon eventually decided to have the station exclusively play punk from Californian artists, finalizing the playlist. However, another Sex Pistols song, "God Save The Queen", would later appear on 97.8 KBIR. Trivia * The main inspirations for Underground FM were: Q103.3, a hard rock station in Temecula, CA; 91X, a hard rock station based in Tijuana, Mexico; WFNGR696.com, an internet radio station that plays punk rock; and Sirius XM station Faction, which plays punk, metal, and hip hop. * Underground FM is the favorite station of Oliver (alongside Planet Alternative 90.5), Kenneth, and strangely, Coach King. Adawolfa also likes this station. * OliCoon plans to have the station taken off the air after Season 1, despite it being his favourite station, and replace it with Planet Alternative 90.5. * Of the original nine radio stations created for Young and Dumb, this station, Five Lines FM, and Swag Station 101.6 were the only ones that had weren't renamed or dropped. However, Underground FM is planned to be taken down after Season 1. * Underground FM was originally going to be planned as the sole rock station in Young and Dumb, but was joined by 97.8 KBIR, Radio Hollywood, and Planet Alternative 90.5. See Also * Planet Alternative 90.5, a radio station that plays grunge and alternative rock from the 1990's. * 97.8 KBIR, a radio station that also plays punk rock, amongst other genres, exclusively from the UK, Canada, and Australia. * Radio Hollywood, a radio station that plays alternative rock in the form of hipster rock * XFM, a cut radio station that played alternative metal and was partially replaced by Underground FM. Category:Radio Stations